The Heartlines
by duaedenateist
Summary: Oliver had come to realize, in a world where you can trust no one, you should trust a computer. Hacker meet Bratva.


Polyvore link is on my profile. Hannah (Carolina'sDreams) made Thea's dress set and it is so incredible I cried a bit.

Alright, here goes badass Thea, no island Oliver and sassy Felicity.

* * *

><p>Thea's eyes searched around for Oliver, her spoiled rich brother who happened to be the face of the Queen family business. They were once again stuck in a meaningless house warming party. She usually tolerated the charity ones but celebrating a new mansion was the time to use the word stupid. She wished she was at the dock, with Roy sprawled next to her in that puffy couch. They'd be half making out half plotting and she would be completely blessed out.<p>

But rather than doing that, she was standing in a pretty dress, wearing a pound of family jewels, smiling. The problem was that dock was once again in danger and she needed to find Oliver and yank him from whatever closet he was fucking a girl in to fight of the enemy. If Roy got in danger because they were late -because Oliver was late, she would give her brother something to cry about.

She finally managed to lock her eyes with him, motioning him outside with a rise of her brow. Then her eyes moved to the brunette next to him, wiping off her lips and pressing them together. She shot him a disgusted look accompanied with a scrunched nose. The one thing she hated was too see his brothers toys. She had nothing against the girls, Thea knew her brother was somewhat irresistible. But no matter the occasion, she still felt the discomfort seep into her bones.

Oliver rolled his eyes in response before making his way to her.

"Anything?"

"Attack on the dock."

"Now?" He asked, eyes wide. If it was that big of a threat, he was sure Thea would lift up the front of her dress and run for the rescue.

"They're on the way. Darren called to let me know. If you hadn't gotten out that goddamn closet for one more second-" She started her threats as they rushed out of the house to the cold.

"I know, you would kick me in the balls." Oliver finished for her.

"Good thing you know brother. I'm driving." She stated simply before getting behind the wheel and starting up the car.

"Did you take off your heels?" Oliver questioned.

"I'll take off my heels to shove it up-"

"Hey! What is going on?" Oliver stopped her before she could complete her snap.

"I'm sick of this thing. Three months Oliver! We have been devising plans to not get ambushed in our own zone. I've been dragging my ass to that freaking city almost every night to do what? Raid! We are the Queens, is this how we carry the legacy dad left?"

"What do you suggest than Thea? How do we fight them off?" Oliver asked in frustration.

"How do they make money?" Thea started, "Drug dealing and human trafficking, right? Find the sources, sabotage the shipment, cut off the money." Thea said, her thumb tapping on the wheel lightly in sync with her words.

"Then?" He asked, further questioning.

"Then we attack. When they run out of ammo, when people are getting restless because the payment isn't going to be delivered. Then we take them down and see what to do with their zone." She ended, still on the left lane, speeding down the road.

"We'll talk it over after this shit."

"Fine but I don't care if you get into coma, we're putting down our foot now. This is enough. We're gonna lose our troops too if we don't show them who is in charge in Starling."

"I expect a full report of the Glades after this."

"When did I disappoint?" Thea smirked before taking a turn and entering the dock. Oliver handed her the flats and took over the wheel as she put them on.

Thea parked the car and rushed inside the Verdant, already shimmying out of her dress and letting it pool around her feet, leaving her clad in knee below yoga pants and a strapless bra. Oliver was throwing his jacket to the chairs in the entrance too as they walked downstairs. It was a routine by now. Thea had already lost the count of dresses that once laid on the concrete floors of the former steel factory.

Roy was waiting for them in the foundry, dressed in his usual suit. Oliver took off his dress shoes while Thea put on a racerback and reached for her sword.

"We have 3 minutes to take positions." Roy informed after he checked his phone.

Oliver huffed out before doing the straps of his quiver on his white shirt. He was at least wearing boots but that didn't stop Thea from making fun of him.

"One day you'll find a woman who'll love you as who you are Oliver. Robin Hood in Hugo Boss."

Oliver only glared at her before climbing up the stairs and running for his vantage point. He took the higher points, while Roy preferred anywhere near Thea. Diggle handed them comms once they were outside, gun on one hand, head turning from side to side, eyes searching frantically.

Thea couldn't help the adrenaline rushing to her veins. It had lost the appeal of being the thrill of the night the last few months. It was the rage in her blood that kept her going. Her teeth clenched and she cracked her neck. Roy knew her little habits. That challenging neck crack, biting the inside of her lip, the sudden unfurrowing of her brows as she schooled her features. He went over to her, bending his free arm around her waist and pulling her in for a slow, igniting kiss.

"Stop making out. My eyes are not made for this." Oliver complained almost immediately.

"You just got blown, shut the hell up." Thea countered.

The numerous groans and "Why boss man, why?" whines from the troops filled their ears.

First lights of the car peeked in behind the Verdant.

"Game on," Thea smirked, walking straight up to the approaching SUV, a dozen men coming out of the shadows with their rifles after her.

Rest was red.

* * *

><p>"Wake up brother dear." Thea strolled in.<p>

"Don't do British I'm begging you." Oliver groaned, turning in the narrow bed foundry carried.

"I'll switch to Japanese if you don't drag your ass out of that bed. We have shit to do."

"5 more minutes." He murmured this time, hoping to maybe get his sister to show some mercy.

"You get none," Thea answered and pushed him out of the bed.

He landed on his knees and palms on the ground, letting out a groan in response.

"Can I at least wash my face or are you gonna throw the water at my face too?"

"I am moments away from doing so." She answered before walking away to sit on one of the tables he kept his arrows on. "I never understood why you chose arrows. You might have to wear glasses one day, how would that work?"

"What if you get osteoporosis?"

"Don't change the subject. I delivered 14 corpses to Tobias today while you were sleeping your ass off. What are we gonna do about Whale?"

"I thought about it and the only way to follow your plan is to find a hacker."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Thea, we need information, real intel. No one would give away that much and we don't have time to raise a secret spy. So, hacker it is."

"How do you plan to find this hacker again? I never even saw one in real life."

He smirked, "Sara."

"Are you talking about that MIT girl? She's a civilian, we can't get her involved."

"She hacked FBI for fun, she's not a civilian." He countered.

"Fine, you can use your charms and get her to work with us. But please, don't push her on her knees will ya?"

"From what I heard, she isn't one to kneel."

"I like her already."

* * *

><p>Felicity huffed out once more in annoyance. Yes her apartment wasn't close to the club she was in but no taxi money was down right cruel, especially since her heel was broken. She had it in her hand, with every plan of attaching it, other hand grasping the taser just as hard. She just wanted a friday night for herself, just one night.<p>

The past few months wasn't for her. Her comatose mother had died for starters. She had been in coma for a long time now but it was still one of the sad moments of her life. Then she realized that her student loan was way more than she had thought so she had to rearrange her entire budget, which was at the least very unpleasant.

Then there was the real problem. The one that kept her awake at night, tossing and turning until the first lights of the day called her name. Her ex boyfriend from MIT was out of jail. He hated her with everything he had. She hated him too but he definitely hated her more. He definitely had the reason too. After all, she had given his name to a Bratva captain. After he betrayed her though. She still thought she was the right one in the situation but that didn't make him any less dangerous.

She had tried her hardest to keep her head down, to be hidden. Invisible even. But then again, he was practically the male version of her so she kept staying alert. Living at the back of a knife. And no cab money really threw a kink to her plans to be safe.

She understood it even more when she felt a pull in her arm. Her right hand went up to tase the hell out of her attacker but it only met with a wrap around her wrist.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

She quickly wiggled out of his hold and he held out his hands, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry. But, we need to talk and this is basically as.. uncreepy as it gets."

"Uncreepy? This was creepy. It is creepy. Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver Queen." He said with a small smile, like he was used to saying it like that. Like it was some sort of a routine.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Oliver couldn't help the laugh bricking in his chest, his lips quirked up.

"Alright then, Felicity-"

"You know my name? How do you know my name?" She asked, eyes wide open.

"Sara."

"Lance? Sara Lance? She gave you my name?"

"I asked nicely." He countered, his head tilting slightly as he pushed one of his best smiles. She didn't bat an eye.

"What do you want from me? I'm on good terms with her now. And with Nyssa too, which is weird but I'm on good terms. They wouldn't want you to attack me. Who are you again?"

"Oliver."

"I got that," She rolled her eyes, "I mean who are you?" She asked emphasizing every word.

"You want me to give you my social security number?" He said amused.

"I'd be glad." She replied, completely serious.

"Yeah, no. I know better than to just give it to you. You're a hacker."

"Hack is such an ugly word. We call it.. information gathering." She mused.

"Which brings me to my point, I need information."

"About?" She asked instantly.

"Are you willing to take this risk because what I'm asking from you, it's a bit risky."

"I hack FBI for fun, try me." She answered with a sudden glint of challenge in her eyes.

"I know," He said, that genuine smile reaching to his lips again.

"You just keep getting creepier by the way."

"Okay, at least I'll never get bored working with you. Look, if you work with me, work with us," He corrected before licking his lips, "You'll be helping us take down Tobias Whale. I know you'll do your research on me and Tobias too. So I'm just gonna walk you home and you'll decide if you want to join."

Oliver had decided that the best way to take with her was the genuinely kind approach. He had a feeling that he really wouldn't be able to push her onto her knees. Her hand still gripping the taser suggested it.

"Fine," She answered simply, turning to walk.

Oliver nodded and walked after her calmly. It still amused him, the way she reacted to him and his charms. He thought she would be somewhat affected, no matter how smart women were, if they were heterosexual with a healthy libido, they would swoon over him. She looked bored, at the best.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a little screech and saw her losing her balance. His hands hurled up and wrapped around her immediately, pulling her against his chest.

"Oops," He muttered lightly to her ear.

She straightened herself and turned to him, stilling on her unbroken heel, "That went from 'thank you' to 'you're creepy again', just so you know."

Oliver looked away, smiling again. He shook his head and turned on his heel to leave the scene of embarrassment.

She and Thea were gonna get along famously.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna fall in love with him." Felicity told herself for the billionth time.<p>

She was gathering information on Oliver Queen and Tobias Whale. Although, the search for both of them went to very complicated places that she didn't know if she wanted to be in. She knew he would be a Bratva captain of course but she hadn't expected the whole legacy thing. The Queen siblings had been trained by the best, not only the usual mobster approach but they both had been educated like they were going to rule the world.

Felicity had never realized Starling was ruled by a Bratva captain. They were pretty quiet, walking under police officers nose and ruling from the dock. Verdant was his club's name, it was next to the pier, at one end of the Glades. Judging by the old factories his father possessed, she could tell that they were pretty powerful. They of course had their rich facades, Thea Queen being the rebellious woman, no one saw her at the rich parts of the city. There were a few rumors saying that she was in the Glades, which would point out that Thea was very much involved in this Bratva act. Apparently, no one was daddy rich pretty girl nowadays. Like Sara and Nyssa owning the biggest zone together, both little princesses that turned out to be queens and ended up falling in love with each other. Minus the mobster part, their love was pretty romantic. Although Felicity couldn't deny the all 'be us against the world' thing doing magical things in her lady parts.

Then there was Oliver. Oliver Jonas Queen, rich spoiled brat, getting some in closets and public restrooms. He was a foolhardy teenager with his constant pranks and drinking in school. Tabloids were filled with his naked ass, smolders and red stained lips. He was screaming trouble, and yet she was already planning what to wear to Verdant, debating on whether to go in at night or in the daylight, telling herself once again, "I'm not gonna fall in love with him."

Night ended with her dozing off on her couch, tablet hugged to her chest with a stupid smile. All the restless nights fading away as the memory of that dorky breathy smile of one particular billionaire filled her brain.

* * *

><p>Diggle placed his hand at the back of his belt, resting it atop his gun. He saw the blonde getting out of a red mini, her heels clacking as she took determined steps towards him. She eyed the building behind her thick rimmed glasses until she reached and stood in front of him. Her frame looking ridiculously small against his.<p>

"Hi, I'm looking for Oliver."

"For what?" He asked calmly, it wasn't the first time a blonde asked for Oliver.

"I'm here to discuss Tobias Whale with him." Diggle's brows furrowed and Felicity smiled, "I know he's Bratva. You're John Diggle, right?"

"Let me take you to him," Diggle said after a beat. Oliver was in the foundry at this hour of the day, probably training.

He punched the code and walked down the stairs, Felicity after him. He knew some grand master scheme was on the go but Thea and Oliver had refused to share it, now suddenly this woman was appearing in the Glades, in the Verdant on day time.

Just as he had suspected Oliver was doing the salmon ladder shirtless. Diggle almost rolled his eyes at the possible swooning that would come from the blonde. Oliver stopped as he locked eyes with Felicity and let himself fall down from the ladder. A snort reached Diggle's ears and he turned to Felicity with an amused smile. She was staring at Oliver, completely unimpressed. Maybe a little too much though.

"Hey. I didn't think you could get any creepier but you surprise me."

"Hope it's a pleasing one. So, have you decided to join in?"

"I might. After you get unsweaty and unnaked. I have some terms."

"Shoot." Oliver said, reaching for the water bottle.

"I'm not discussing mafia bosses and my security problems when you're shirtless."

"Diggle, please offer her some beverage while I take a shower, per lady's request." Oliver winked before disappearing to the back of the lair.

Felicity turned to Diggle with an annoyed huff, "Is he always like this? I mean yeah he's fifty shades of gorgeous but he can just as well flirt with a wall."

"Trust me, he has done it a few times." Diggle replied, chuckling.

"So, you're like the bouncer. Ex-soldier thing, right?" Felicity asked, tipping her head.

"How do you even know that?"

"I.. gather information."

"You hack."

"Don't be such a grump. You guys need me."

"Let me call in Thea, we gonna need someone with a brain to catch up with you other than me." Diggle stated before taking out his phone to pull Thea from whatever recruit training she was in the middle of.

* * *

><p>Guys, I did a thing. I just started a new thing.<p>

Let me know what you think.  
>The entire reason this is being written is to have a non-abusive bratva!oliver. Also I wanna have this awesome Thea Queen in collab with her bro and future sister in law.<p> 


End file.
